Did You Know Something?
by sabafalakeh
Summary: Trying to show his father his new spell, Thor interrupts and Odin All father completely forgets loki for a moment. But Frigga is there . CHILD!LOKI CHILD!THOR


_**Title : Did You Know Something?**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Word count : 1000**_

_**Summary : He was young, newly learnt Magic. She was there for him, but not Odin or Thor. While they played together, There left a Frigga and A Loki.**_

Yes, He finally did it. A Small Loki, at age 6 was running through the corridors, Watching the guards showing him with fingers and smiling, awing.

_Father would be proud!_

He continued running until he reached a door. Knocking on it with his small fists, Heimdall who still was there as Odin's guard and Not the Guardian of the Nine Realm, opened the door, smiling at Him.

" yes Loki? "

Loki, who held a small fireball, smiled from ear to ear.

" I am here to show Father something! It worked Sire! It worked! "

Heimdall nodded, standing up, and going toward his master.

Bowing, he spoke up. " Odin All-Father, Your son Wishes to talk to you. "

Odin Younger and more handsome, nodded. " Call him in. "

Heimdall nodded, going toward the great doors and opening the door.

" Come in Young loki. "

Loki Smiled widely, entering. " Father , Father! "

Odin stood up, kneeling down and opening his arms. Loki cheered, jumping in his embrace.

Odin scanned his adopted son, He was wearing a green long dress, Black pants, knee-high boots and a small golden crown around his head. Odin smiled.

" So what made my Mischiefy son to visit me? "

Loki, feeling offended by " Mischiefy " , crossed his arms. " I am not "mischiefy" father. But, look! I did it father! It finished! "

He brought up his hands showing the fireball that he was holding for hours. Odin backed away a little, but quickly caught control of himself.

" What is this, My son? "

" This is it father, the spell I tried to make it! It finall- "

He was interrupted by a Crazy 14 years old Thor, running in without permission.  
" Father! Father! Sif lost the bet! Sif finally lost it! "

Oh, did I explain? Hours ago, Sif made a bet with Thor that if she could melt an ice cube with her hands on two minutes, and Thor said he could melt the ice in his hands in two minutes either, To be honest, he cheated a little. But still… he did it right?

" No more cheats this time, Thor? "

Loki could feel jealousy. He was the one here first!

" No! Just.. A Little to warm my hands on the fire.. While she focused… "

Odin laughed, hugging Thor and patting his hairs, acting as if Loki had disappeared.  
_**Not anymore**_ Loki thought and left the room, No one even Heimdall noticed.

Running to library, stumping his feet on the ground with every movement, he reached there, grabbing the spell book, and casting the fire ball on it angrily, causing the fire to take over the book and burn it.

Then he heard the voice he always loved to hear, specially at nights.

" My son, Burning the Books, that is a rare thing happening. I must celebrate. "

" Mother! " He said and he ran up to her and jumping to her hands, hugging her.

" Can I ask you something Mother? "

_Please say Yes Pleas say Yes._

Frigga's answer was his favorite : " Do you find it enough wise to talk to me about it? "

And Loki's answer was Frigga's Favorite : " I find everything wise to talk about it to you."

" Okay, so, " she pulled a chair for both. " Take a Seat, we Shall talk. "

" Mother.. Why does father love Thor more than me? "

That question was always repeated over and over. Frigga always brought a reason for it, but now, she was actually out of answers.

" Uh, It doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Loki. It is just.. He doesn't know how to show it. "

"How does he know showing love to Thor and not to me? "

" well, What is your problem right now? "

" I was showing him a spell, Thor interrupted and Father forgot me. "

" That is obvious. He does the same with me. Which spell you casted? "

" Fireball? "

" May I see it deary? "

" Oh yes, Of course. " he closed his eyes, focusing, slowly forming a weak fireball in his hands. Frigga gasped in wonder, how could a 6 years old do that?

Smiling, she hugged Loki.

" Did you know something? "

" …. "

" You are the best Loki I'd ever had. "

And he laughed, and Frigga hoped the laugh doesn't vanish. Although, somewhere deep in her, it said it wasn't going to be easy, Not letting the laugh vanish.


End file.
